Sora vs Vergil
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Vergil hears of the almighty Keyblade and its wielder. Thinking that he could use that power for himself, he decided to pay Sora a little "visit" and "asks" for the Keyblade and will not take no for an answer. Can Sora stave off Vergil's attacks, or will the darker twin Son of Sparda achieve his goals and obtain the Keyblade along with Sora's head?


Sora quickly defeated a large group of Heartless, unaware that he was being watched from the shadows.

"Very impressive." Vergil said, stepping out of the shadows, giving off an aura that Sora didn't like.

"You have some dark aura around you." Sora said, getting into his fighting stance.

"You could say something like that... That's the Keyblade, isn't it?" Vergil asked looking at the Keyblade in Sora's hands (currently Oblivion).

"What if it is?" Sora asked.

"I've heard it's one of the most powerful weapons, if not THE most powerful in existence. I'd like to have it." Vergil said, extending his hand.

Sora smirked, then got out of fighting stance. "Okay, catch." He said, tossing it to Vergil.

Vergil was surprised it was that easy, but caught it and admired it. "Interesting. The power to vanquish darkness and seal off realms." Vergil said, before it disappeared in a flash of light. "What?!" He demanded, looking back at Sora.

Sora had his hand extended outward, then in a flash of light, it was in his hand again. This only angered Vergil however, that being very high on the list of bad ideas, just below things like drinking sulfuric acid, asking Bane to beat the living shit out of you, running into a house engulfed in flames, or suicide.

Vergil scowled, drawing Yamato (by the way, does anyone know how to pronounce that? They pronounced it in the reboot, but I don't trust the reboot, they screwed up to much). "You've tested my patience. Not a very good move." He said, glaring at Sora, who reentered fighting stance.

"Sorry, but you can't have the Keyblade." He said.

"Then I'll take it from you." Vergil said, rushing at Sora, who also rushed at him.

Vergil threw a combo, but Sora blocked then after a few hits, he did some form of counter where he stomped the ground, then a burst of wind (I forget the name of it), which stunned Vergil and allowed Sora to attack and cause Vergil to be knocked back a little, or just jump back. Vergil threw a few summoned swords at Sora, but he rolled out of the way and used his time stop magic on Vergil, but it didn't work. He shot a thunder spell at Vergil, managing to shock him, but it didn't do as much as he'd hoped.

"Take this!" Sora said, throwing the Keyblade and Vergil, hitting him in the head, then throwing it again after he called it back.

"Enough!" Vergil shouted, firing a bunch of judgment cuts at Sora.

Sora was being cut endlessly by the spacial rends that was the judgment cuts, as a last resort to save himself, he entered his Final form, now being in a mostly pure white version of his outfit with black and light blue designs on it and having 2 Keyblades float around him: Oblivion and his ultimate weapon: Ultima Weapon (kinds of standard. Fenrir is stronger, but it reduces his combos.)

"What?!" Vergil said, slightly surprised.

Sora quickly glided towards Vergil with his Keyblades floating behind him as if they had a mind of their own. With a flick of his wrist, they Keyblades spiraled around Vergil and attacked, hitting him multiple times from different angles faster than he could react.

"You will not forget this Devil's power!" Vergil said, jumping back, activating his Devil trigger.

He attacked again, but Sora spiraled the Keyblades in front of him, countering Vergil's attack, then attacking himself, causing more damage. However, he could tell by his sudden weakness he wouldn't be able to keep up Final Form much longer, so he threw one more very powerful combo at Vergil just before the power ran out. Vergil smirked, then rushed and slashed down at Sora, who blocked the attack, but was forced onto one knee and barely able to keep the blade back. Vergil kicked Sora, knocking him back, then rushed in for the finish as Sora was getting up.

"Reflega!" Sora announced, creating a barrier around him as Vergil rushed in and attacked after firing him summoned swords and judgment cuts.

The barrier held out through the attack, then blasted all of the damage Vergil would've done to Sora and them some right back at him, damaging him enough to send him back and even make him revert back to human form. Vergil looked like he was about to rush again, slightly unsheathing Yamato, but then stopped, smirking and re-sheathing the sword.

"What?" Sora said, slightly confused, but stayed in fighting stance.

"You were very impressive. You aren't exactly up to par with my brother or myself, but you did manage to handle yourself pretty well." Vergil said, possibly accepting defeat like it was nothing, or just forfeiting out of respect. He then walked up to Sora and summoned a Devil Arm called ancient (the one in the picture). "Here, a symbol of a job well done. I found this, but I wouldn't have much use for it." He said, handing it to Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said, cautiously taking it, then looking at it. It had a dark, demonic aura to it, but at the same time, it almost seemed like a Keyblade. Vergil then walked right by him, leaving, but Sora called out to him. "Hey, you know, you might be able to wield a Keyblade some day." He called.

"Hmph. If that's the true power it possesses, I'm not sure it truly would be useful to me." Vergil said, walking away.

Around the corner of a building, a certain rebellious, red-clad demon hunter propped up against a building, looking at his brother as he came around the corner. "Losing to a teenager, Vergil? You're really starting to slip up." He smirked, quickly dodging a sword slice from his brother.

"Hmph. Like I said, he was a good warrior and deserves respect. Besides, I wanted to get rid of that useless Devil Arm you gave me. It looked too much like a key and didn't have near as much cutting power as Yamato." Vergil said, walking away from his now confused brother.

"Then why did you want the kid's key in the first place?!" He said, rushing after Vergil.

Reasons for the outcome:

1: While Vergil is an excellent fighter, most likely more skilled than Sora, as well as undebatably stronger and faster, he's slightly predictable and tends to be unprepared when going up against people with a self-taught and therefore, less predictable fighting style, such as Sora's or, more commonly, Dante's.

2: Vergil is a straight forward thinker, so when going up against the unbelievably unpredictable Final Form, which is also a MINOR reality distorter, he is at a disadvantage.

3: In keeping with the topic of reality distorters, almost EVERY boss in Kingdom Hearts IS a reality distorter, yet Sora still manages to defeat them, albeit with help on many occasions, but still he can defeat reality distorters, whereas Vergil cannot, having been easily defeated by Mundus, who is a reality distorter.

4: Sora is seen in canon as NOT needing allies to activate his other forms and, when in danger and close to death, he can activate a form (usually Final) to save himself regardless as to whether or not he has allies with him.

5: Vergil has been seen to step away from fights and/or end them himself without killing his opponents, in some cases out of respect or lack of interest, so if he was impressed enough, like in this case, he would disengage from battle against his opponent. If the fight HAD carried on longer, Vergil most likely would've killed Sora, but, as said before, he will let his opponents live many times.


End file.
